It's a Long Road
by Shai Hoff
Summary: This is my sequel to Chance for Change. See what happens to Jenny and Gibbs! Jibbs! Please read and review! You will just have to read to find out what happens. T for later chapters. Subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

I got some reviews and messages about Chance for Change. People seemed to like it so I decided to make a sequel of it. So here it goes. I will update it when I can. Please leave a review and any suggestions for how the story should go! Please read Change for Change first!

Love,

Shai

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Jennifer Shepard sat in her office on Thursday morning. Looking over her newest schedule for the day she knew it would be a boring one. Sec Nav had canceled a meeting on MTAC, a general had to do a training exercise, and her lunch meeting was moved because of a "personal conflict" she was sure the other party had made up. All she had to do was go over some case files and a few agent files.<p>

* * *

><p>Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and watched his team shuffle at their desks, acting as if they had been working. " Dinozzo, i know there is no one on the line. Stop screwing around." he said as he walked to his desk. Dinozzo slowly looked up "Right Boss." He placed his badge and gun in his desk drawer and proceeded to move up the stairs to the catwalk.<p>

* * *

><p>Jennifer Shepard was to distracted to work. In the 30 minutes that she had been at her desk she had gotten through one report. She was thinking about last night. Everything had worked out just as she had hoped. Still she left soon after and had not seen him yet this morning so she was still worried.<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs, in accordance to his normal behavior, walked right past Cynthia ignoring whatever she said to him and right into Jenny's office. In surprise she stood up as he slammed the door behind him. He smiled as he walked up to her " What? Not expecting to see me?" Jen giggled as she leaned in to kiss him. She stumbled slightly as he backed up.<p>

"Jen, I am still seeing Hollis. I haven't ended it yet." he said. She looked at him, " Well, that fine, it was only last night after all. You're ending it tonight, right?" she asked. He did not respond.

" I see." she said as she turned to sit down again. "No Jen," he grabbed her arm " I just need to know that we will work out this time. That you are in this for good. That you wont leave again." he looked at her " You owe me that much."

She pulled away " I told you that last night Jethro! I told you I loved you and that I made a mistake. I want you back." She again stepped forwards and cupped his face in her hands, " Please Jethro, please believe me." He smiled at her, putting his hands on her waist. " That was all I needed to hear from you Jen."He smiled at her and pulled her in. Kissing her knowing it would work out.

* * *

><p>" Hey, I'm here gunny and I have food." Hollis called down the stairs as she slowly walked down them. Gibbs shifted uncomfortably in his stool as he turned away from the boat to face her. She placed the food on the counter and went over to kiss him. Before she could he stood up and moved over to the other side of the boat. He leaned against the bench, " Hol, we need to talk."<p>

Her smile fell " What is it? What's wrong?" He wiped his brow " Hol, we can't keep seeing each other." She looked at him " Ok, Why?" she moved close to him. He looked at her " We just can't. Stuff has changed. I care about you Hol, I really do, but It is not going to work out."

She crossed her arms " It's her right. She is finally willing to take you back. Well I am here, and I have been here and I told you I would not leave. She already has left you. Why do you think that it will work this time?" He stood up " I have a gut feeling." She smirked " Ha, I should have know that, a famous gut feeling. You should want me Gibbs, and I don't know why you don't." She quickly moved into him, kissing him, moving her hand through his hair. Almost as soon as her realized what was happening she was walking to the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here it is the newest chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoy it please leave comments or PM me. I hope you all enjoy. The chapters will most likely keep getting longer as I get into more detail with the story.

* * *

><p>Jennifer was sitting in her office getting extra paper work finished so that she could continue to let herself be distracted at work. Just after 9 p.m. her door bell rang. She walked over to open it, expecting it to be Jethro coming to see her, to give her the good news. Instead she was greeted by none other then Hollis Mann. "Colonel Mann. What can I do for you tonight?" she asked moving aside to let the woman into her house.<p>

Hollis accepted, but only stepped in just past the door. " I know, everything. Just... be good to him. Take care of him. Don't leave him again.", she looked at Jennifer with tears brimming in her eyes, then turned to leave. Jennifer grabbed her arm " Thank you." she said with a weak smile. With that Hollis left.

Jen stood at the door for a moment, her shoulder length red hair swaying slightly in the wind. She watched Hollis drive away, down her street and turn. She closed the door and collapsed against it. She thew her head into her hands as she began to tear up. She was so happy, relieved, and she felt full again... she had all she wanted.

* * *

><p>She pulled herself together as she heard another knock on her door. She stood up and after once more straightening her low cut dark green blouse and high waisted black skirt she opened the door.<p>

Noticing her tear stained face and more so the expression on her face he smiled at her " So, I guess you know." he said with a small laugh. She smiled and jumped into him hugging him so tightly he let out a puff of breath. Without letting go they stepped into the house and closed the door. She looked up at him " I love you Jethro, thank you." she whispered in his ear. He smiled down at her " No reason to thank me Jen. I did it because I love you."

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him say that. It was something she had heard him sat only once before, in Paris, right before she broke his heart, and her own. She looked to meet his eyes and he dipped his head down to meet her lips. She deepened the kiss weaving her fingers through his hair. They broke for air and Jen began to tear up again, but this time the tears kept flowing.

He walked her to the couch in her office and sat her down. She leaned into his chest and let the tears flow. He rubbed her back and puled her into him. After a few minutes the tears lessened and she was able to pull herself together. She looked at him " I was not sure, until you came here tonight and said that, if this was all real. If I could have this again." she took a deep breath " I want to explain everything sometime, but not know. I don't want to spoil this moment." she smiled. She went upstair quickly, alone, to put on some more comfortable clothes, Jethro was already on sweats. She looked at herself in the mirror in her bathroom. Her cheeks were pink and she looked... happy. She was happy, everything was better now. She went back downstairs where he was sitting on the couch and sat next to him. Pulling him into her she kissed him he responded. Their tongues explored each others mouths. They pulled apart and just rested in each others arms. She sat up and looked at him, " I love you." his hand grazed her face " I love you too Jen."

She leaned back against him and within a matter of minutes they were comfortably asleep.

* * *

><p>She woke up alone, friday morning, on the couch in her office, the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. She got up and walked in to the kitchen. She was greeted by one Leroy Jethro Gibbs with a sweet kiss on which she could taste his coffee. "Good Morning." he smiled at her handing her a warm mug. She smiled at him at took a sip of the liquid she had come so much to depend on in the past years. he set his mug down on the kitchen counter and grabbing hers did the same. Working his fingers through her hair he smiled " I was thinking.." he kissed her " That maybe today.." he kissed her again " we could just stay in, not go to work." he kissed her yet again. She smiled at him " Won't that look suspicious? Don't you think people will start to talk?" He chuckled " Tony and Abby will have a field day, but I don't care. I love you Jen." He smile " Plus my boss already knows."<p>

She thought about it for a moment, her schedule was pretty open today and God knew she would love to stay in with Jethro today. Without saying another word she picked up her landline from the counter and placed a call to Cynthia. " Good morning Director, what can I do for you." she answered. " Cynthia, I will not be coming in today. Move anything important on my schedule and do not call unless it is an emergency. Also do yourself a favor and go home early today, you deserve it." Cynthia smiled and said a quick thank you as the Director hung up the phone.

Jen put the phone back in the cradle and put her arms around Gibbs. " So, what did you have in mind for today?" she asked in a sweet but sexy voice. " Well," he responded " I was thinking about starting with breakfast, after that we will just see." She released him and walked over to the fridge, but just as she was about to open it he grabbed her. " No I'll cook." he said as he pulled her away. She gave him a dirty look, "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked him. He smiled " It means I want to cook for you. Not to mention that when we were in europe you almost started a fire trying to cook." She laughed " I have gotten better, but go right ahead, lets see how good you are." She looked at him as he began to go through her fridge. " We should probably have that talk today, shouldn't we?", it was definitely going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it!<p>

-Shai


	3. Chapter 3

Haha! Finally,I am putting up a new addition to the story. This is the conversation that they need to have. Also the mysterious red head Gibbs was seen with in seasons 1-3 in named. That is the only thing in this story that I own.

-Shai

* * *

><p>Gibbs prepared pancakes, eggs, and bacon for their breakfast along with preparing a new pot of coffee. They sat at the table in Jenny's kitchen still in their sleep attire. An awkward silence seemed to smother them as they tried to figure out how to start the conversation. JEnny had so many thoughts rushing through her head. She knew that she had to be the one starting the conversation. This was not because of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his wordless ways but because the situation that they found themselves in was her fault. She took a deep breath, her last attempt to organize her scattered thoughts.<p>

" I shouldn't have done it, and I really do regret it." she said as he pulled his head up from his coffee cup to look at her. " Then why Jen?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. She pulled her legs up under her " I had always had a plan for myself. I five point plan that I was determined to stay on. I think after all the family stuff I had been through it also distracted me, and I liked that. You did not fit into that plan. My plan did not have room for me to be in a serious relationship." Gibbs looked at her " Jen, we were in a serious relation.…" she cut him off. " You think I do not know that, but it was different being undercover and being home working from the base. I did not realize it until you asked me to move in with you when we got home. To be honest Jethro, I would not have taken the promotion if you had asked me to marry you. With moving in there is a lot of uncertainty, although with you that can apply to marriage as well. I loved you, but I had to do best by myself. That meant following my plans, not running off with you to see what happened." she finished throwing her face in her hands.

He just sat there for a moment unsure of what to say next. Luckily she chimed in again " I came back you know. ...a few months later. I had regretted my decision and I wanted to see you. " He looked at her with some confusion. He had not known that "What stopped you?" he asked almost realizing the answer as the question left his mouth. " You were married, again, to Stephanie. I... I just figured that you forgot." He leaned over the table grasping her hand. " I did not forget Jen. Honestly I used Stephanie to get over... losing you. I feel so bad that I did that to her. I was never as much in love with her as I was you." he looked at her.

She smiled for the first time during the conversation. " When I came back... as director... it was all I could do not to start something. Plus you had a girlfriend... and I knew that it would be inappropriate to start something with someone who worked for me." He laughed a bit " Yeah Lori, I saw her for a number of years. Again Jen, although I won't lie and say it was not good, I was always trying to fill space that you left. The space that Shannon and Kelly left I knew could not really be filled. They were gone and never coming back, but you... you could always come back. That is what made it so hard. Plus, it was not like we were two rule followers. I was sleeping with you when you worked for me."

She was feeling a lot more relaxed now, more comfortable, the air in the kitchen and the thoughts in her head no longer smothering her. " That first night... that you called me for back up. Honestly I wished that it had been for us to get together, and I would have rather been in bed then in that car. When I out my hand over your mouth I thought that I would break. Honestly Jethro, you drive me insane!" Gibbs smiled and leaned back in his chair " I am that irresistible Jen?" he asked. She laughed at him " You sir, need to get of that fucking high horse. It is just like when I was your probie."

"You know, I did try to go out with other men. I tried to convince myself that I was over you and that I did not need you. I was lying to myself." she said laughing a bit at her own stupidity. She looked up at him " Can you tell me about Shannon and Kelly?" she asked.

Gibbs shifted in his chair, but realized that he wanted to tell her because she had been so open with him. " I was on leave visiting my dad when I met her at the train Station. We got to talking and she said that she would sit with me because I was not a lumberjack. That was one of her rules, she is the reason I have my rules." she smiled slightly, for she had always wondered where they came from.

" We got married in 1982 in our hometown and our daughter Kelly was born in 1983. We had been living with her mother but I decided to have us move and, well, her mother never forgave me for that. Well you know the end of the story." Jenny sat quietly for a moment. " Yeah, I do. What were their personalities? They were both beautiful." she said remembering the pictures she had seen.

He smiled " They were both beautiful, I did always have a thing for redheads." he said smirking. She smiled back at him " I am aware of that." Gibbs started again " They were both very happy and funny. Shannon was so sweet and she loved me and understood my commitment to the corps. She in general understood me in a way that very few people do. Kelly was a sweet little girl. She was also very adventurous, and she loved excitement." He smiled as memories flooded back to him. It felt good to talk to someone, to tell them about his family. " I did kill him Jen, Hernandez. He deserved it. After they died I wanted to kill myself, but instead I killed him." She looked at him with no surprise in her eyes " I expected that Jethro."

She smiled at him " Thank you Jethro, for telling me about them. When we were together in paris there were a few times when you were dreaming and you said there names, but I just never asked about it." she shrugged her shoulders. She started to laugh " I have one more question for you. What was that with you and Col. Hollis Mann? I mean, she was not even a redhead!" Gibbs laughed at the point she made, Holly was in fact one of two non redheads he had dated the first being a brunette in high school for a short time. " I really cared about her, and again she was someone who got my commitment to work. However she did not get my family situation, and that made the relationship harder." Jen smirked a little knowing that she was the choice woman of Jethro.

* * *

><p>Together they cleaned up from breakfast, putting the dishes in the dish washer for it was Noimi's day off. As they did this they chatted about the old days, of Paris and Moscow. Their days together, of which they were creating a continuation. It was the first time in quite a while that Jenny had felt happy, really, truly happy.<p>

Once they had finished cleaning the kitchen they made their way back to Jen's office. To his surprise she grabbed his arm and strayed away from her study leading him up the stairs and down the hallway to her bedroom.

She closed the door behind them and he pinned her against it. He kissed her passionately. She responded pulling his head to her. To her surprise he picked her up ,thew her onto the bed, and climbed on top of her. She tried to remove his shirt without breaking their kiss. He moved to her neck and the strap of her tank top which he removed.

Soon all their clothing was disposed of and he entered her and she threw he head back with a moan. It was a feeling that neither of them had felt in years. It was a feeling of fulfillment. It was perfect, like it had been years ago in Paris. They reached their peak together and GIbbs collapsed beside her. She curled up next to him as he put his arm around her. She smiled an kissed him " I have been waiting for this for a long time. You still got it." she laughed as she spoke. He smiled at her " Oh yeah, I love you Jen." and he kissed her again.

* * *

><p>There another chapter added to my story. I hope people like it. Please leave a review! I will update soon, I promise!<p>

Thank you!

-Shai


End file.
